Nos guiará el amor
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: Emma Charming es la princesa del Bosque Encantado. Desde su nacimiento estuvo comprometida con Baelfire Cassidy, príncipe de un reino aliado del Bosque Encantado. Emma sabe que tiene que casarse con él por el bien de su reino. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando Emma es secuestrada por Rumpelstiltskin y en su escape de él, termina conociendo a Killian Jones, un apuesto pirata.
1. Nacimiento y Matrimonio

Era un día de muchas alegrías para el Bosque Encantado ya que había nacido la princesa de ese reino, y futura reina, la hija de el Rey David Charming y la Reina Nieves Charming. Muchos nobles de diferentes reinos habían ido al Bosque Encantado solo para conocer a la princesa.

La Reina Nieves se encontraba en su cama con su bebé recién nacida en brazos. Al lado de ella se encontraba su esposo admirando a su hija.

-¿No es preciosa, David?- pregunta Nieves acunando a su hija en sus brazos. No se podía describir que tan feliz se encontraba la reina con el nacimiento de su hija. No paraba de sonreír y su alegría era contagiosa ya que muchos sirvientes sonreían solo de verla feliz ya que hacía tiempo que no lo era.

Desde que murió su madre, Nieves se sintió solitario y viajaba con su padre de un lugar a otro hasta que su padre se volvió a casar con una mujer llamada Zelena. Al principio, Nieves admiraba mucho a Zelena y se sentía feliz de tenerla como madre. Sin embargo, Zelena envidiaba a Nieves y la odiaba porque ella era amada por todo su reino. Con la muerte de el Rey Leopoldo, Zelena asumió el trono completamente y desterró a Nieves del reino pero ella nunca se fue sino que se pasó escapando una y otra vez de los guardias de la reina. Todo cambio cuando conoció a David y se enamoraron. Juntos destronaron a Zelena y asumieron el trono. Pero Nieves no fue capaz de matar a Zelena así que la encerró en una torre lejos de la gente, una prisión especial en la cual no podía usar magia.

-Sí, Nieves, es realmente hermosa como tu- responde David y la sonrisa de ella aumenta, si es posible, mientras colocaba a su hija cuidadosamente en su cuna. Luego, se da vuelta y rodea a su esposo con sus brazos, besándolo.

-Te amo- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Realmente no iban a aguantar tanta felicidad, nunca se habían sentido tan felices y ahora toda su felicidad guardada explotó con el nacimiento de su hija.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo la llamaremos?- pregunta David observando a su hija, quién movía sus manitos tiernamente en su cuna.

-¿Qué te parece Emma?- sugiere Nieves- significa "entero" y ella fue la completo nuestra felicidad.

-Me gusta, de verás...Ella tiene cara de Emma- dice David y Nieves ríe ante su comentario. De pronto, son interrumpidos por alguien que entra la habitación.

-¡Oh! Es realmente hermosa la niña, ¿cómo se llama?- pregunta un hombre castaño con el pelo bien peinado hacía atrás. Sus ojos eran claros y era hermoso. Tenía puesto la clásica ropa de rey y su corona. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía un vestido celeste claro de manga larga y caída dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Sus ojos eran marrones. Eran el Rey Daniel Cassidy y su esposa la Reina Regina Cassidy, reyes de Storybrooke.

-¡Daniel! ¡Regina! Que bien que han venido- dice Nieves emocionada y abrazando a ambos. Regina era su mejor amiga y la hermana menor de Zelena pero eso no le importaba a Nieves pues sabía que Regina no era como Zelena.

-También estamos felices de estar aquí, Reina Nieves-dice Daniel formal ya que por más que el fuera rey, Nieves era la reina de el Bosque Encantado, es decir, que el estaba en su territorio.

-Por cierto, se llama Emma...Emma Charming- dice Nieves respondiendo a la pregunta que Daniel le había hecho antes. Detrás de Regina salió un niño de 2 años.

-¡Oh! Baelfire también vino- dice David feliz ya que él era el padrino del niño. David le hizo una seña para que Baelfire se acercará a la cuna y él obedece. Cuando llega a la cuna, David le muestra a Emma.

-Seguro que serán grandes amigos- dice Regina feliz al ver como Baelfire jugaba con la bebé Emma.

-Seguro que sí- dice Nieves también feliz.

-Rey David, Reina Nieves, me gustaría proponeros un trato- dice Daniel y los mencionados lo miran hasta Regina que estaba sorprendida.- Me gustaría pedir la mano de vuestra hija recién nacida, la Princesa Emma Charming de el Bosque Encantado, para mi hijo, el Príncipe Baelfire Cassidy de Storybrooke.

David y Nieves se miran preguntando la opinión del otro con la mirada. Sabían que eso sería un buen acuerdo ya que así el Bosque Encantado y Storybrooke se unirían por siempre. Pero, por otro lado, ellos querían que su hija se casase con alguien que amase.

-Daniel, nos parece un buen trato, de verás, pero nos gustaría que Emma se casase con quién amase- dice David.

-Entiendo perfectamente, Rey David, pero mi oferta queda en pie por si cambia de opinión. Si quiere ellos estarán comprometidos pero cuando crezcan pueden romper el compromiso si quieren.

-Está bien, aceptamos. Nuestra hija estará comprometida con vuestro hijo pero ellos podrán romper el compromiso si lo desean- dice David y estrecha su mano con la de Daniel en señal de trato.


	2. Noticia Inesperada

_15 años después..._

Habían pasado 15 años desde que Baelfire y Emma se comprometieron y hasta ahora ninguno de los dos tenía idea de eso. Se llevaban bien, de eso no había duda, pero solo se veían como amigos. Sin embargo, los padres de ambos aún mantenían la esperanza que se enamorarán.

No era que a los reyes del Bosque Encantado les molestase que su hija se enamorará de otro solo que para ellos, Baelfire era la mejor opción como esposo. Era leal, confiable, atractivo, caballeroso, romántico, guerrero. Además, necesitaban el apoyo de Storybrooke en las guerras ya que ellos siempre les daban autorización para que escondan armas en sus territorios.

La Reina Nieves se encontraba sentada en el hermoso jardín real leyendo un libro. A su lado se encontraba Neal Charming, su segundo hijo, de 3 años jugando con sus juguetes. Vio a Emma y Baelfire paseando a caballo yendo al bosque. Sonrió ya que cada proximidad de ellos aumentaba sus esperanzas de que se enamoraran.

Los dos amigos se detienen en medio del bosque y bajan de su caballo.

-Eso fue muy divertido, Baelfire- dice Emma feliz ya que a ella siempre le gustaba montar a su caballo pero siempre lo hacía sola porque no tenía a nadie que la acompañara. Baelfire estaba de visita al Bosque Encantado y se quedaría dos semanas así que aprovechó para salir a cabalgar con él.

-Nunca había visto a alguien que montará tan bien, Emma. ¡Eres increíble!- dice Baelfire y los dos sonríen.

-Gracias, Príncipe Baelfire Cassidy de Storybrooke- dice Emma en tono de broma y los dos ríen. Nunca se habían tratado con formalidad ni cuando estaban solos ni en compañía. Ellos eran amigos. Eran solo Baelfire y Emma. Los dos siguieron conversando animados y luego de una hora volvieron al Castillo Real.

Al llegar a allá, la Reina Nieves les preguntó como había sido su paseo y les dijo que los esperaba a los dos en la Sala del Trono porque tenían que hablar algo importante. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos ya que no habían hecho nada malo.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala del Trono, se sorprendieron al ver a los padres de Baelfire ahí. Ellos solo iban ahí por asuntos de su reino o de el Bosque Encantado.

-Mamá, papá, ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunta Baelfire.

-Pronto lo sabrás, cariño- responde Regina.

En definitiva, Emma y Baelfire no entendían nada. A pesar de ser príncipe y princesa de sus respectivos reinos, ellos eran muy jóvenes como para involucrarse en asuntos políticos.

-Verán...-comenzó David- como sabrán, Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado han sido aliados desde hace siglos...- los dos asienten- pero al Rey Daniel se le ocurrió una idea para sellar una alianza definitiva con el Bosque Encantado.

-¿Una alianza definitiva? ¿A qué se refieren?- pregunta Emma sin entender. Baelfire entendió el rumbo de la conversación y esperó a que lo que fueran a decir no confirmará sus sospechas: él y Emma tendrán que contraer matrimonio. Él quería mucho a Emma...Pero como una amiga y confidente para todas las horas.

-Lo que el Rey David quiere decir es que hicimos un trato cuando Emma nació- dice Regina.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- ésta vez fue Baelfire quién hablo. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, y asustado, y esperaba que fuera todo, menos matrimonio.

-Matrimonio- responde simplemente Daniel.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHH?!- exclaman sorprendidos Emma y Baelfire al mismo tiempo.

-Eso mismo, un matrimonio- confirma Nieves- ustedes se casarán cuando Emma cumpla los 22 años. Sé que no se esperaban eso, al igual que se que se negarán rotundamente pero...- Nieves no puede continuar porque Emma la interrumpe.

-¡Claro que nos negaremos, madre! ¡Por dios! Somos amigos, no novios. ¡Ni siquiera estamos enamorados!- exclama Emma.

-Emma, cariño, entiendo que reacciones así pero es la mejor opción- dice Nieves tratando de argumentar.

-¡No! No lo entiendes, tú te casaste con papá por amor. Baelfire y yo nos casaríamos por convivencia, por obligación, ¿qué ejemplo estamos dando al reino? Ustedes siempre me hablaban del verdadero amor y quieren que me case con mi mejor amigo.

-Emma, por favor, escúchame- pide Regina sorprendiendo a todos.- Sé que estás muy asustada. Sólo tienes 15 años y ya tienes prometido. Es un gran cambio pero tienes que saber que una princesa le debe lealtad a su reino más que a sí misma. La princesa pertenece al reino por eso debe hacer lo mejor para éste.

-Regina, por favor, no te metas. Agradezco tu apoyo, de verás, pero éste es un asunto entre mis padres y yo.

-Lo entiendo, Emma. Vayámonos, Baelfire, conversemos afuera mientras Emma y sus padres discuten sobre esto- dice Regina y se retira junto con su esposo y su hijo.

-Mamá, papá, sé que tan importante es este casamiento pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento pero no creo que me pueda casar con alguien que no amo, y ese no es el mayor problema, ¿cómo volveré a ver a Baelfire a la cara después de esto? Él y yo somos amigos, no novios...Estoy segura que a él le desagrada esta idea tanto como a mi, nos sentimos incómodos con la idea de casarnos. Por favor, entiendan.

-Lo entendemos, Emma, de verás- dice David- pero es tal como lo dijo Regina "una princesa le debe lealtad a su reino más que a si misma". Nosotros no estuvimos de acuerdo al principio ya que queríamos que te casases con alguien que ames y que te ame pero ellos nos convencieron de que sería lo mejor. Piénsalo, Emma, el Bosque Encantado necesita la alianza con Storybrooke, necesitamos su apoyo en las guerras y ellos necesitan el nuestro por eso siempre vamos a batallas juntos. Pero muchas cosas pueden ocurrir y podemos romper nuestra alianza, eso sería el fin para ambos reinos...Sí tu te casas con Baelfire, entonces, esa alianza será eterna y nos dará seguridad a ambos reinos de que no se romperá nunca.

-Papá, de verás, entiendo lo importancia de este casamiento pero no lo sé...No me siento segura con eso, siempre vi a Baelfire como un amigo, nunca como algo más...A partir de ahora, nuestra amistad será muy incómoda.

-Emma, lo siento tanto, cariño, pero es lo mejor y yo sé que tu lo sabes- dice Nieves abrazando a su hija.

-Está bien...Me casaré con Baelfire para unir a el Bosque Encantado y Storybrooke...Todo por mi reino- dice Emma y susurra lo último. La verdad, la idea de casarse no le gustaba pero tenía que aceptar que ser princesa no era lo más fácil. Regina tenía razón, la princesa le pertenece a su reino.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño, sabemos que serás una gran reina- dice Nieves besando la frente de Emma en señal de despedida. Luego las puertas de abren y David y Nieves le comunican la decisión de Emma a Daniel y Regina. Ellos quedan felices y dicen que Baelfire también aceptó casarse.

-A partir de ahora, seremos familia- dice Regina pero Nieves la corrige sonriendo.

-No, siempre fuimos familia sin importar los lazos.

 _1 Semana después..._

Los reyes de el Bosque Encantado y los reyes de Storybrooke habían reunido a los dos reinos en un lugar para comunicar sobre el matrimonio de Baelfire y Emma. Ellos dos forzaban sonrisas para su gente pero en el fondo sabían que se arrepentirían toda la vida por eso. Siempre se consolaban a sí mismos diciéndose que debían lealtad al reino y hacer todo para asegurar su bien estar.

-Su atención, por favor- pide el rey Daniel subiéndose a una gran roca para hablar.-Ciudadanos de Storybrooke, ciudadanos de el Bosque Encantado, los hemos reunido aquí para comunicarles algo muy importante que convertirá nuestra alianza en una alianza eterna.

Ambos reinos aclaman de felicidad y eso aumenta la culpa en Baelfire y Emma.

-David, ¿me concedes el honor?- pide Daniel y David asiente subiéndose a la gran roca también, quedando al lado de Daniel.

-Desde que mi primera hija, la Princesa Emma Charming de el Bosque Encantado, nació ha sido comprometida con el Príncipe Baelfire Cassidy de Storybrooke. El matrimonio fue idea de el Rey de Storybrooke, Daniel Cassidy, para crear una alianza eterna entre ambos reinos. Nosotros aceptamos ese trato porque ambos reinos se beneficiarían y no habría más incertidumbre en ninguno de ellos. Por eso, hoy quiero anunciar a ambos reinos el matrimonio de el Príncipe Baelfire Cassidy de Storybrooke y la Princesa Emma Charming de el Bosque Encantado.

Luego de decir eso, Baelfire y Emma se colocaron delante de sus padres, quiénes bajaron de la roca y los reinos estallaron en aplausos gritando: "larga vida a la realeza" "larga vida a la princesa Emma" "larga vida al príncipe Baelfire" "¡Larga vida!"

Emma y Baelfire solo sonreían aunque eran sonrisas falsas ya que lo único que deseaban era que eso acabara pronto. Sus mayores temores se confirmaron después, su amistad jamás volverá a ser la misma ya que se sienten incómodos en presencia de el otro. Realmente esperaban que las cosas cambiaran cuando crecieran y llegaran a enamorarse...Pero no iban a ser así.


	3. El Baile Real

_3 años después..._

Tal y como Baelfire y Emma sabían que iba a ocurrir: su amistad se rompería y no se enamorarían. Habían pasado 3 años desde que su compromiso fue anunciado a ambos reinos y ellos aún no podían asimilarlo. No podían ni hablar con el otro ya que se sentía muy incómodos con eso. Ellos eran amigos, solo amigos, no novios o enamorados.

Emma se encontraba en su habitación viendo que vestido ponerse para esa noche. Era 4 de mayo, es decir, el cumpleaños de Neal, quién cumplía 6 años. La tradición real dice que cada miembro de la realeza debe festejar su cumple años con un baile. Emma había crecido y madurado, ahora era una joven de 18 años que llamaba la atención por dónde quiera que vaya, no por ser la princesa sino porque era hermosa.

-¿Qué te parece este?- pregunta Emma a su asistente Bella mostrándole un vestido lavanda de escote recto y sin tirantes. Tenía brillo plateado en la parte superior y en la cintura.

-Me parece que es demasiado sencillo, Emma, es el cumple años de tu hermano, tienes que estar hermosa- dice Bella caminando al gran ropero de Emma lleno de vestidos y mirando a todos.

-Lo sé, Bella, pero es que no sé que ponerme. Quiero estar hermosa para el baile pero a la vez no quiero ser el centro de atención, esta es la noche de Neal, no mía.

-Lo entiendo, Emma, pero te aseguro que Neal será el centro de atención porque es increíblemente adorable con su traje de príncipe. Nadie se resistiría a él- dice Bella y las dos ríen por su comentario. Era cierto que Neal era uno de los niños más adorables de el Bosque Encantado y, a pesar de su corta edad, era guapo al igual que su padre.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te parece ese?- pregunta Emma señalando un vestido de color esmeralda sin mangas y con escote en forma de corazón. No tenía ningún detalle especial salvo brillo plateado en la parte superior que formaba una especie de collar. Tenía 3 capas.

-Digo que ese vestido es un crimen. Daña a la vista- responde Bella. Ella era la asistente de Emma para todo, especialmente para la moda, también era su confidente. Bella es reconocida en todo el reino por su increíble talento para la moda, sabe diseñar vestidos y sabe elegir el vestido perfecto. -¿No piensas arreglar tu armario? Me refiero a comprar nuevos vestidos y deshacerte de los viejos y horribles. No me malinterpretes, no todos son malos. Gracias a dios, la minoría son malos.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso. Jessica, la mujer que me hace los vestidos se enfermó así que no puedo tener nuevos vestidos.

-¡No te preocupes, Emma! Yo misma te haré un hermoso vestido- se ofrece Bella emocionada ya que a ella le encantaba hacer vestidos.

-Bella, te agradezco, de verás, pero el baile es esta noche, a las 10 para ser exacta, es decir, en 5 horas.

-Es el tiempo suficiente. Tengo muchas telas así que te haré el mejor vestido de todos, Emma. Te prometo que en 4 horas estará pronto. ¡Nos vemos, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!- se despide Bella y sale de la habitación dejando a Emma sola. Ella no dudaba de el talento de Bella, todo lo contrario, la consideraba muy capaz hasta de hacer un vestido en una hora.

 _4 horas después..._

Como lo prometió, Bella terminó el vestido de Emma en 4 horas y lo llevó a ella. Emma quedó maravillada al ver el vestido, era el vestido más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Era celeste claro de tirantes gruesos y tenía muchos detalles plateados, uno en cada tirante que se unían en el escote y luego caían antes de llegar al abdomen. Luego en la cintura también habían muchos detalles plateados. En el final de los tirantes de atrás, se veían como plumas de cisne que se unían a los tirantes de adelante. Abajo de ellas se podía ver otros detallas plateados.

-Bella, ¡por dios! Es hermoso el vestido, nunca vi nada igual- dice Emma maravillada.

-Lo sé, me esforcé mucho en hacerte este vestido pensando en tus gustos. Ya que te gustan los cisnes agregué ese pequeño detalle en los brazos.

-¡Eres la mejor, Bella! Muchas gracias- dice Emma y va detrás del biombo para probarse el vestido. Luego de diez minutos, sale con el vestido que le quedaba perfecto.

-Te queda perfecto, Emma, y ya se el peinado ideal para el baile- dice Bella guiando a Emma hacía una silla con un tocador en frente. Cuando Emma se sienta, Bella empieza a arreglarle el pelo. Recoge su pelo hacía atrás y deja algunos mechones cayendo en los costados. Aunque pareciera un peinado fácil, Bella demoró 20 minutos para hacerlo ya que quería que estuviera bien. Ahora faltaba solo media hora para que empezará el baile.

-Gracias, Bella, de verás, no sé que haría sin ti- le agradece Emma.

-No hay de que. Por cierto, sabe que tendrá que bailar con el príncipe Baelfire, ¿cierto?- dice Bella y Emma asiente.

-Han pasado tres años y aún no logro adaptarme a esa idea. Antes bailaba con Baelfire en los bailes, y era divertido, a veces hasta jugábamos a que bailábamos en el Gran Salón. Eso era un juego de niños, mejor dicho, de amigos, pero ahora...Se siente extraño, Bella, cada vez que lo veo no puedo convencerme de que él es amigo, solo me viene a la cabeza que es mi prometido, mi futuro esposo.

-Entiendo como te sientes, Emma. Sé que no lo amas y eso, en cierto modo, te hace más noble. Te estás sacrificando por el bien de tu reino, sin duda serás una reina muy amada.

-Bella, he tratado de acostumbrarme a esa idea pero no puedo. Es imposible, yo no amo a Baelfire, nunca lo amaré de eso estoy segura, al igual que sé que el tampoco me ama, ni nunca lo hará. Pero, no debo ser egoísta, mi alma y corazón pertenecen al reino, al Bosque Encantado, eso es mi principal prioridad.

-Sí...Sin duda será una gran reina- dice Bella susurrando lo último por lo que, Emma no logra escucharlo.

-¡Por dios!- exclama Emma al ver la hora. Ya era la hora del baile y Emma pudo ver por su ventana como algunos carruajes llegaban al castillo. Los nobles siempre eran puntuales y nunca llegaban media hora después de la hora acordada.-¡Ya ha comenzado el baile! Nos vemos, Bella- dice Emma saliendo de su habitación.

-¡Estás hermosa, cariño!- exclama la reina Nieves al ver a Emma.-Nunca te había visto con ese vestido, ¿es nuevo?

-Gracias, mamá, tú también estás hermosa. Con respecto al vestido, Bella me lo hizo especialmente para esta noche- responde Emma sonriendo.

-¿Vamos? Tú padre y Neal nos están esperando en el Gran Salón- dice Nieves y Emma asiente.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, se encuentran con el Rey David y con el Príncipe Neal conversando amigablemente con el Rey Daniel, la Reina Regina, y el Príncipe Baelfire. Al ver al último, Emma sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estómago. Siempre tuvo esa sensación con Baelfire desde que se enteraron que estaban comprometidos. Incómodo.

-¡Emma! ¡Por dios, que bien te vez!- exclama David al ver a su hija. Ella solo sonríe tímidamente como lo hacía cuando se encontraba en presencia de los reyes de Storybrooke.

-¡Hermana! ¡Ese vestido es hermoso!- exclama Neal abrazándola. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ellos tienen razón, Princesa Emma, está realmente deslumbrante esta noche- dice Daniel.

-Gracias, Rey Daniel, que bueno que hayan venido usted y su familia- responde Emma formalmente.

-¿Bromeas? No nos perderíamos el sexto cumpleaños de el Príncipe Neal por nada del mundo- dice Baelfire.

De pronto, empieza a sonar una melodía. Lo que significaba que todas las parejas debían bailar. Nieves y David se fueron a bailar, seguidos de Daniel y Regina. Neal también se fue a bailar con Violet, la hija de un guardia del castillo y mejor amiga de Neal. Ya que era el cumpleaños de Neal, él tenía que bailar en el centro.

-¿Me permites este baile, Princesa Emma?- pide Baelfire para romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos desde que sus padres se fueron, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Será un placer- responde Emma formalmente y toma la mano de Baelfire.


	4. El Secuestro

-¿Y? ¿Qué te está paciendo el baile, Emma?- pregunta Baelfire para tratar de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado mientras bailaban. Ella estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos (tratando de convencerse que todo eso era por el bien del reino) que no se dio cuenta de la pregunta.

-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?- pregunta al darse cuenta que Baelfire le había preguntado algo.

-Estás con la cabeza en la luna, Emma...Te he preguntado qué te está pareciendo el baile- dice Baelfire.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando...El baile es igual que todos, en realidad, no lo veo lo especial- responde Emma.

-Pensando, ¿eh? ¿En qué? Sí se puede saber- pide Baelfire y Emma sonríe. Baelfire siempre fue curioso, al igual que Emma, y eso es algo que ella admiraba de él.

-En como las cosas cambiaron desde que nos enteramos que nos habíamos comprometidos. Antes nos contábamos todo, confiábamos uno en el otro pero...Ahora, todo es diferente...Nos tratamos como si fuéramos extraños y no es así- dice Emma.

-Entiendo, yo también he estado pensando en eso últimamente y llegué a una conclusión: no hay nada que hacer, todo es por el bien de nuestros respectivos reinos.

-Yo trato de convencerme de eso pero es difícil, Baelfire...Tú y yo somos amigos, o por lo menos, lo eramos.

-Siempre seremos amigos, Emma, pase lo que pase. Ahora, no somos tan unidos como lo eramos antes pero somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo sé pero...Necesito estar sola un rato, lo siento, Baelfire...Iré a la terraza...Disfruta el resto del baile- dice Emma y se separa de Baelfire caminando hasta el terraza.

Al llegar a la terraza, Emma se apoya sobre el muro (que le llegaba hasta la cintura) y admira la vista al Bosque Encantado. "Eres una estúpida, Emma, él solo quería recuperar nuestra amistad" se dice a sí misma, maldiciéndose por haber "huido" de Baelfire. Siempre que no sabía que hacer o estaba triste, Emma iba a la terraza para poder admirar el reino, realmente le gustaba la vista que tenía. Las personas parecían tan felices con sus respectivas familias, todo parecía en orden. Emma se preguntaba sí sería así siempre pero algo en su interior le decía que nada era eterno.

Recordó su compromiso con Baelfire así que, por lo menos, tendría seguridad de que toda la paz y felicidad de el Bosque Encantado fuera eterna. A pesar de todo eso, aún había una parte de ella que se negaba a aceptar a Baelfire como su esposo.

-Bonita noche, ¿no?- pregunta una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

-Sí, así es- responde Emma y se da vuelta para ver con quién hablaba y quedó horrorizada al ver a quién tenía en frente. Era la persona más horrible que Emma había visto en toda su vida, pero eso no era lo peor, lo reconoció inmediatamente: Rumpelstiltskin, el peor y más malvado de todos los hechiceros.-¿Qué haces aquí, Rumpelstiltskin?

-Sólo vine a dar mis saludos al pequeño Príncipe Neal, después de todo, sólo se cumple 6 años una vez en la vida, ¿no?

-¡No mientas! ¡Habla ahora o llamaré a los guardias!- grita Emma asustada y sin saber que hacer. Sabía que no sería fácil escapar de Rumpelstiltskin y, una vez que el apareciera en la vida de alguien, esa persona ya tenía su vida condenada.

-Vine a ofrecerte tu libertad, Princesa Emma- dice y Emma lo mira sin entender.- Tú libertad de este forzado matrimonio, ¿acaso eso no es lo que más deseas? Te estoy haciendo un favor, querida, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tú y Baelfire volverán a ser amigos, y esa alianza eterna entre el Bosque Encantado y Storybrooke se romperá, pero no lo malinterpretes, eso no significa que entrarán en guerra, todo será como siempre lo fue.

-No entiendo qué ganas tú con eso- responde Emma- he escuchado muchas historias sobre ti, Rumpelstiltskin, sé que tu solo haces tratos por beneficio propia y que luego traicionas a las personas.

-No, no,no, estás malinterpretando todo. Verás, yo no traiciono a las personas, todo lo contrario, ellas mismas se traicionan por sus ambiciones, yo sólo cumplo mi parte del trato y les concedo lo que más desean. No es mi culpa que lo que más deseen no sean como ellas lo esperaban pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Nada! Después soy yo él que queda como el villano.

-¿Un trato? Entonces, ¿qué quieres a cambio?- pregunta Emma y Rumpelstiltskin sonríe.

-Vaya, vaya, hay tantas cosas que quiero de ti, Princesa Emma, pero no te pediré oro ni joyas. Tengo una mejor idea en mente, tú no me sirves para nada, así que por está vez, te concederé un deseo sin pedir nada a cambio. Pero créeme, querida, toda magia viene con un precio, debes estar dispuesta a pagarlo.

-Acepto- dice Emma ofreciéndole su mano- quiero mi libertad, Rumpelstiltskin.

-Es un trato- dice Rumpelstiltskin estrechando la mano de Emma. De pronto, el castillo empieza a desaparecer y ellos aparecen en un bosque.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Emma y queda incrédula al ver la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ya no tenía su hermoso vestido, ahora tenía un simple vestido gris que le llegaba hasta los pies y con un poco de escote. También tenía un horrible abrigo, que le quedaba demasiado grande, largo como el vestido y que parecía que estaba sucio de tierra por todas partes. Ya no tenía su elegante peinado sino que su cabello estaba suelto y parecía que estuviera mojado.

Rumpelstiltskin estaba frente a ella pero llevaba puesta la misma ropa que tenía cuando apareció frente a ella hace unos minutos.

-Estamos en un bosque como puedes ver pero no estamos en tu reino, querida. Éste reino se llama Nunca Jamás y te advierto que no es fácil salir de el.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Rumpelstiltskin?- exige saber Emma aunque la desesperación se notaba en su voz.

-Sólo cumplí tu deseo. Tú deseabas tu libertad de tu matrimonio forzado con Baelfire y yo te la di pero olvidé mencionar que sí necesitaba algo de ti. Tú eres la clave para que los malditos reyes de el Bosque Encantado sufran. Tú misteriosa desaparición será un duro golpe, ¿no lo crees?

-¿La infelicidad de mis padres? ¿Eso querías? ¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunta Emma.

-A mí, nada en especial, ellos encarcelaron a mi hija Zelena, ¿por qué? ¡Sólo porque tenía magia! Quiero que ellos sufran todo lo que yo sufrí por perder a mi hija.

-¿Zelena es tu hija? ¡Eso es imposible! Entonces...Entonces, ¿Regina también es tu hija?- exclama Emma sorprendida, aunque más bien, horrorizada.

-¡NO! Por supuesto que esa buena para nada, no es mi hija. Tienen la misma madre pero diferente padre así que son medias hermanas...La madre de ellas, Cora, y yo eramos amantes, de hecho, yo le hice un favor pero ella me traicionó...Nunca la volví a ver hasta el día en que nació Zelena...Cora apareció en mi casa y me dio a Zelena porque no quería tener hijos, decía que Zelena arruinaría su vida. Yo crié a Zelena, le enseñé a dominar sus poderes, le dí todo el amor posible. Ella era mi mayor tesoro, lo que yo más quería y...¡Y tus malditos padres me la arrebataron!

-Rumpelstiltskin, entiendo que tengas razones para querer vengarte de mis padres pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que hizo Zelena para que la encerrarán en una torre dónde no pueda usar su magia?

-Lo sé, ¡claro que lo sé! Fue mi culpa, yo la motivé para que hiciera eso. Sí un malvado hace algo malo es castigado pero si un héroe hace algo malo no hay problema. ¡Que mundo tan injusto!

-¡Un héroe jamás haría algo malo!

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso la Reina Regina no es una heroína?...Entonces, ¿está bien desear al mejor amigo de tu esposo?

-¿Desear al mejor amigo de tu esposo?...¡Imposible! La Reina Regina no siente nada por mi padre- exclama Emma.

-Vaya, vaya, eres más ingenua y ciega de lo que creí. Vives en un burbuja de fantasías dónde todo es perfecto pero la vida real es completamente diferente, querida, y tendrás que aprenderlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?- dice Emma sabiendo que podrían discutir toda la noche y aún así no llegar a nada.

-Tiempo indefinido, tal vez meses o años, ahora eres mi prisionera así que tendrás que acostumbrarte.

-No lo creo, Rumpelstiltskin, cuando mis padres se den cuenta de mi ausencia mandarán a la Guardia Real buscarme.

-No lo dudo pero jamás te encontrarán. Nunca Jamás no pude ser encontrado por nadie que no tenga magia y tampoco se puede salir sin autorización del líder, Peter Pan.

-Encontraré una forma de escapar de aquí, Rumpelstiltskin. ¡Ya verás!

-No lo creo- dice Rumpelstiltskin y chasque los dedos haciendo que ambos aparecieran dentro de una casa. -Este lugar es mi casa, muy diferente a lo que estás acostumbrada, ¿no? Pues este será su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora.

-¿No me vas a atar o algo para evitar que escape?- pregunta Emma ofendida sintiendo que Rumpelstiltskin la consideraba incapaz de escapar.

-No es necesario, puedes recorrer esta isla todo lo quieras, jamás podrás salir de ahí su nombre: "Nunca Jamás"- dice Rumpelstiltskin riendo y desapareciendo.

-¡Rumpelstiltskin!- grita Emma pero él no aparece. Emma entiende a lo que se refería cuando dijo "toda magia viene con un precio" y que el cumplía su trato. Entendió que jamás debería hacer un trato con un hechicero ya que estaría condenando su vida. Ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo pensar en un plan de escape. Escapar de Rumpelstiltskin sería fácil pero no sería fácil salir de Nunca Jamás.


	5. Piratas

Había pasado una semana desde que Emma llegó a Nunca Jamás. Recorrió toda la isla en busca de alguna salida o algún plan para escapar de Rumpelstiltskin y volver al Bosque Encantado pero no había encontrado nada. Sabía que escapar de Rumpelstiltskin no sería el mayor de sus problemas sino escapar de Nunca Jamás. Rumpelstiltskin tenía razón, nadie podía llegar a Nunca Jamás, ni salir, salvo personas con magia.

Toda embarcación que veía pasar parecía que no viera la isla. También era difícil llegar a alguna costa ya que siempre que parecía que había llegado, se encuentra con un precipicio o un inmenso y profundo bosque. Además, Emma juraría que la isla cambia su apariencia geográfica cada momento ya que a veces, ella recorre un camino y al día siguiente, éste cambia completamente. Supuso que solo personas con magia sabrían como guiarse por esa misteriosa isla de la cual nadie oyó hablar.

Se maldecía a sí misma por haber aceptado hacer un trato con Rumpelstiltskin pero sabía que ella también tenía la culpa. En algo Rumpelstiltskin tenía razón: "Toda magia viene con un precio". Esa frase que Emma tanto odiaba era cierta ya que hacía referencia a que la magia es el camino fácil y la gente la usa para beneficio propio no para ayudar a los demás. Por eso "el precio" por ser egoístas y elegir el camino fácil en vez de luchar por lo que querían.

Debió haber roto el matrimonio ella misma, sí lo hubiera hecho y no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para recurrir a la magia, entonces, de seguro, ahora mismo estaría en su cómoda cama, con Neal, con sus padres, arreglando su armario con ayuda de Bella. Se sentía la persona más cruel del mundo con su hermano Neal, ella desapareció el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Por dios! Cuánto habrá sufrido el pobre niño de 6 años. Emma se odiaba a sí misma cada día que pasaba en Nunca Jamás pero pensar en su pequeño hermano aumentaba su motivación para querer escapar. Tenía que escapar sin importar como, debía volver a casa, debía volver con su familia, debía volver al Bosque Encantado.

Al igual que los otros días, Emma estaba caminando por el bosque mirando detalladamente cada árbol. Parecía una estupidez pero Emma consideraba cualquier cosa para escapar. Ésta vez, se distrajo tanto que tropezó con una rama en el suelo y cayó rodando. Al levantarse, se pasó las manos por su vestido que más bien parecía un pedazo grande de tela que cubría su cuerpo. Enseguida, escuchó voces y se sorprendió ya que nunca antes había visto a alguien más en Nunca Jamás. Curiosa y lentamente se acercó a los arbustos que estaban frente a ella y logró visualizar una taberna del otro lado. Sin dudarlo, Emma apartó los arbustos de su camino y se dirigió a la taberna. Sabía que no estaba vestido apropiadamente pero tenía miedo de que sí se iba, la taberna se cambiará de lugar como todos en Nunca Jamás. Era una oportunidad única y Emma no estaba dispuesta a perderla a causa de un horrible vestido. Por primera vez en su vida, no le importó lo que llevaba puesto.

Al entrar, quedó sorprendida con lo que vio. Las mujeres bailaban felices y otras servían bebidas para los hombres presentes, quiénes las admiraban como si fueran diosas. Había algunos hombres que jugaban contra otros y hacían bromas, riéndose de cosas sin sentido. Emma nunca antes había estado en un lugar así. De hecho, nunca antes había ido a un lugar fuera de su castillo que no fuera el bosque.

Nerviosa y algo dudosa, Emma se dirigió hacía dónde se encontraba un hombre castaño de ojos claros que se encontraba sirviendo los vasos para que las chicas lleven a los hombres.

-¿Disculpe? Pero, necesito ayuda- pide Emma y el hombre le sonríe mientras limpiaba uno de los vasos.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?- pregunta el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Emma... Vine aquí por error y no sé como salir de aquí. ¿Me puede ayudar?

-Oh, lo lamento por usted, señorita Emma, pero no se puede salir de Nunca Jamás sí no es con magia. La magia te trajo aquí, la magia te sacará de aquí.

-¿La magia? ¿Cómo sabe usted que vine aquí a través de magia?

-No hay que ser muy inteligente como para saber que la única forma de entrar a Nunca Jamás es con magia. Por cierto, mi nombre es Robin de Locksley pero todos me llaman Robin Hood.

-Un placer conocerlo, Robin Hood. Por favor, dígame dónde puedo encontrar magia para salir de aquí.

-Lo lamento, Emma, en serio pero... No hay objetos o lugares con magia en Nunca Jamás, sólo , personas. Mira, conozco a una chica llamada Tinkerbell, ella tiene magia pero no la usa. Te aconsejaría que la vayas a buscar para pedirle ayuda pero ella perdió la experiencia con todo el tiempo que pasó. No creo que pueda sacarte de Nunca Jamás.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla, Robin Hood? Tal vez, ella no pueda sacarme de Nunca Jamás pero deberá conocer un modo de salir de está maldita isla.

-Tienes razón, Emma, Nunca Jamás es una maldita isla. De hecho, fue creada como prisión. Sólo las personas con magia pueden entrar y salir libremente. Ellas traen a sus enemigos o víctimas hacía aquí como castigo por algo. Nuestro mayor castigo es ver como tus esperanzas se desvanecen cada día.

-Disculpa preguntar pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Cometí un error en mi vida. Un error que jamás podré perdonarme. Yo era casado con una humilde campesina llamada Marian. Nos amábamos, jamás creí que fuera posible amar tanto a alguien. Entonces, apareció una mujer... Ella me seducía cada día, tenía hermosos ojos claros, una hermosa sonrisa, buen cuerpo, le gustaba vestir cosas para nada discretas... Hasta que no resistí más y me acosté con ella... Luego de eso, ella empezó a presionarme para que abandonará a Marian y me casará con ella...Yo me negaba ya que sabía que lo mío con ella no tendría futuro que lo nuestro era solo atracción, yo solo amaba a Marian... Ella se sintió despreciada y humillada, entonces, descubrí que ella tenía magia pero fue demasiado tarde... Me condenó a vivir en Nunca Jamás. A pesar de todo, a veces, pienso que todo esto fue mi culpa...Digo, sí yo hubiera sido más fuerte y no me hubiera dejado seducir por ella, entonces, no le habría dado esperanzas falsas. No volví a saber de ella desde que llegué a Nunca Jamás...Aún así recuerdo su nombre y su aspecto...Zelena, ese era su nombre.

¿Zelena? Emma inmediatamente reconoció el nombre de la hechicera más malvada de todas. Sus padres le habían contado la historia de Zelena cuando era niña y Emma no podía creer que alguien haya sido capaz de hacer semejantes cosas. Ahora, Emma había madurado y, a pesar de seguir odiando a Zelena, sabía que ella tenía razones para haber actuado así.

-Por cierto...-continuó Robin Hood- no te recomiendo que vayas a buscar a Tinkerbell. Ella vive escondida en una cueva, no le gusta que le vayan a pedir favores que incluyan magia. Eso hace que se sienta una inútil por no poder ayudar a nadie. Además, el camino a su cueva es muy peligro e inestable.

-Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer? Por favor, Robin Hood, necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí. Necesito volver con mi familia. Te lo suplico- pide Emma.

-No puedo ayudarte, Emma, pero sé de alguien que sí lo hará- dice Robin señalando a una mesa dónde se encontraba un hombre realmente guapo. El más guapo que Emma vio en toda su vida. Su cabello era azabache y corto. Sus ojos parecían el mar ya que eran claros y hermosos. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro y también un pantalón de cuero negro. En su regazo, se encontraba sentada una hermosa joven de pelo azabache y ojos claros. Ella y el hombre se estaban besando.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunta Emma.

-Él es Killian Jones, un pirata, y la chica que está en su regazo es Milah, su novia. ¡Es un verdadero milagro! Siempre que venía aquí se acostaba con mis camareras y desde que conoció a Milah, no quiso saber de otra chica.

-Entiendo eso, el amor verdadero, pero lo que no es, ¿cómo el me puede ayudar?

-Simple, él tiene un barco y una tripulación. Milah también forma parte de esa tripulación, siendo la única mujer a bordo del Jolly Roger. Esos piratas lograron salir de Nunca Jamás sin magia. Su barco, el Jolly Roger, parece que tiene alguna capacidad que les permite salir y entrar a Nunca Jamás. Está es la segunda vez que vienen a Nunca Jamás- explica Robin.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias, Robin Hood! Te prometo que sí consigo salir de Nunca Jamás, te ayudaré a escapar- promete Emma.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Emma. Una vez que salgas de Nunca Jamás, no podrás volver nunca más. Está es la despedida, que seas feliz- dice Robin.

-Robin...No me iré sin ti.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Los piratas se irán está misma noche, sí se van no volverán en un largo tiempo. Sí pierdes esa oportunidad, entonces, cuando logres escapar, lo perderás todo. El tiempo aquí en Nunca Jamás está congelado, ¿entiendes? Un día en Nunca Jamás, equivale a un mes en tú mundo. A pesar de todo eso, nosotros no podemos envejecer por más que pasemos 30 años aquí en Nunca Jamás.

-¿Qué? ¿Un día en Nunca Jamás equivale a un mes en mi mundo? ¡Es imposible! Entonces, llevo en Nunca Jamás 7 meses para mis padres. Esto no puede estar pasándome. ¡No puede! Maldito Rumpelstiltskin.

-No puedes pasar un día más aquí, Emma. Tus padres perderán la esperanza de encontrarte y entonces, se olvidarán de ti. Ese es el destino de las personas que fuimos atrapadas en Nunca Jamás. Que nuestros seres queridos se olviden de nosotros mientras perdemos nuestra esperanza.

-Está bien...Te lo agradezco, Robin Hood, de verás, te debo mi vida. Prometo que encontraré una forma de recompensarte por esto. Adiós y gracias...No, esto no es un adiós...Es un hasta luego, nos volveremos a ver, Robin Hood- dice Emma y se dirige hacía dónde están los piratas.

-Ahora o nunca- murmura Emma para sí misma al acercarse a la mesa de los piratas.


	6. Escape

-Ahora o nunca- murmura Emma para sí misma mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los piratas. Mientras más se acercaba más nerviosa se ponía hasta que dando un último suspiro llegó a la mesa que quería.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta uno de los hombres al verla. Su cabello era castaño, corto y desordenado lo que lo hacía lucir más guapo. Sus ojos eran de un tono marrón oscuro y, al igual que todos los hombres que se encontraban en la mesa, tenía barba.

-¿Qué importa quién es, Graham?- pregunta un hombre más joven que aparentaba tener entre 23 y 25 años. Su piel era un poco morocha y su cabello era azabache y estaba rapado en los costados. Sus ojos eran marrones, más oscuros que los de Graham. Era el único hombre presente que no tenía barba.-¡Es hermosa!

Emma no sabía si sentirse alagada u ofendida por el comentario de ese chico. No le molestaba que le dijeran hermosa, preciosa, tierna, atractiva, o cualquier otro adjetivo. Lo que le molestó ese momento fue el tono que usó el chico para decir "es hermosa". Emma había reconocido un tono de insinuación en esas dos palabras.

-Soy Emma...Emma Swan- se presenta. Acababa de inventarse ese apellido ya que temía que sí les dijera que era un princesa que fue secuestrada por un malvado hechicero y que no pudo escapar en 7 meses, la considerarían una demente y se negarían a llevarla con ellos sin importarles que tan hermosa fuera. Eligió "Swam" porque desde niña le han gustado mucho los cisnes, son su animal favorito.

-¿Emma? Bonito nombre, Swam- dice el hombre que Robin dijo que se llamaba Killian Jones. De cerca, era mucho más atractivo y Emma sintió como se perdía en esos hermosos ojos que parecían el mar, no, eran incluso más bellos. Ella nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida pero era una sensación agradable para ella. Sin saber bien que responder ante eso, Emma simplemente sonrió y decidió ir directo al punto.

-¿Están de visita en Nunca Jamás?- pregunta.

-¿De visita? ¿Ir a una prisión-isla te parece una visita?- pregunta Graham.

-No dije eso. Me refiero a que he oído rumores de que está es la segunda vez que vienen a Nunca Jamás.

-Ah, eso. Sí es cierto, Swam- dice Killian- verás, nuestro primera vez aquí fue, ¿cómo decirlo? Inolvidable pero no en el buen sentido. La primera vez vinimos obligados como todas las personas aquí.

-Oh, ya veo pero aún así lograron salir y han vuelto, ¿por qué?- pregunta Emma sin entender. Nunca Jamás era como una prisión o una maldición de la cual es difícil, casi imposible, escapar. Emma estaba segura que no querría volver nunca más a Nunca Jamás y no entendía el por qué los piratas escaparon y decidieron volver.

-Es una larga historia, niña- responde la única mujer pirata. Su cabello azabache estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran grises y resaltaban con su oscuro cabello.-Qué no querrás oír. Ni nosotros tenemos la intención de contártela.

"Que antipática" piensa Emma sobre la mujer, que luego de unos segundos, la reconoce como la mujer que se estaba besando con Killian.

-Milah, tranquila, no hay razón para querer atacar a una chica que acabas de conocer- dice Killian tomando una de sus manos.

-Esa chica quiere algo de nosotros, lo sé- se defiende Milah.

-Sigo aquí- dice Emma incómoda al ver que Killian y Milah estaban hablando de ella como sí no estuviera ahí.

-Sí, ya lo sé, por desgracia- dice Milah.- ¿No tienes nada que hacer, niña?

-Es que Robin Hood me dijo que ustedes se iban a ir...Yo llevo 7 días aquí y me acabo de enterar que en mi mundo, en realidad, llevo 7 meses aquí...Pensé que ustedes me podrían llevar en su barco de vuelta a mi hogar.

-Mira, niña, somos piratas, PI-RA-TAS, no caballeros que les gusta ayudar a una damisela en apuros- dice Milah mirándola con odio y luego mira a los demás.-¿Ven? Les dije que quería algo de nosotros, ¿no? ¡Ella quiere que la llevemos a su casa como sí no tuviéramos nada que hacer!

-¿Acaso tienen algo mejor que hacer?- la confronta Emma cruzando sus brazos y mirando a Milah de forma desafiante.

-Los piratas no tenemos rumbo fijo. Vamos a dónde las aguas nos lleven.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿están aquí por qué las aguas los trajeron de vuelta a Nunca Jamás?...¿¡Qué clase de idiota crees que soy!? Para tú información, sí las cosas fueran realmente como tú dices que son entonces explícame el por qué tienen un capitán que controle el barco si no es necesario ya que las aguas los llevan a dónde ellas quieran.

-Una simple campesina como tu no entiende nada de el mar.

-¿Campesina? ¡No tienes ni idea de con quién hablas! Yo no soy como cualquier campesina.

-¿Ah, no? Pues dime entonces, niña, ¿cuál es tu "poder especial" que te hace diferente a las demás? No, espera, déjame adivinar... Eres la campesina más inútil e idiota de todos, esa es la gran diferencia, ¿no? Que no tienes nada de especial. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cocer porque sí lo supieras no estaría llevando trapos viejos.

-Es una pena que no sepa cocer porque me encantaría cocer su maldita boca para que no vuelvas a burlarte de las demás solo porque te crees superior a todas por ser libre. ¡Tú libertad es una ilusión! Aprende algo que yo aprendí estando aquí, la libertad no existe.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para hablar de libertad!- grita Milah y Emma pierde la paciencia y le da una bofetada, haciendo que Milah se cayera por la fuerza que usó Emma para golpearla. Milah inmediatamente se levanta y agarra a Emma por sus muñecas empujándola contra la mesa.

-Dime algo, campesina, ¿quién te crees que eres para atacarme? Pagarás por tal insolencia- exclama Milah llena de ira y suelta a Emma para desenvainar su espada apuntándola al cuello de Emma, quién queda aterrada.

-¡Ya basta, Milah!- exclama Killian arrancándole la espada de las manos de Milah y arrojándola al suelo.-Quién empezó fuiste tú así que hazte responsable de tus acciones.

-Sí, capitán- dice Milah calmándose un poco pero aún miraba a Emma con ira.

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde quieres ir, Swam?- pregunta Killian a Emma, quién reacciona sorprendida. Después de lo que ocurrió, pensó que le había dado razones a los piratas para que no la llevarán y la dejarán abandonada a la espera de su muerte en una isla-prisión.

-A un reino llamado Bosque Encantado, ahí está mi familia- responde Emma.

-¡No me digas que la llevarás a su reino, Killian!- grita Milah furiosa.

-Lo haré. Será una forma de disculpa de parte de todos los piratas por tu actitud, Milah- dice Killian y Milah gruñe ya que sabía que no podría ir contra las reglas de Killian. Después de todo, él no solo era su capitán, también era su novio y el único hombre que ella ha amado en toda su vida. Consideraba una estupidez decirle que se había puesto celosa de Emma ya que ella era bonita y cualquier hombre mataría por tenerla. Milah conocía perfectamente a Killian como para saber que el adora a las mujeres hermosas, especialmente, con carácter y Emma ha demostrado tenerlo al enfrentarla.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunta Killian a los demás piratas.- Nos vamos ahora mismo de Nunca Jamás.

Todos los piratas salen de la taberna, seguidos por Emma, y se dirigen a un puerto. Emma queda sorprendida al ver que ellos recorrían Nunca Jamás con tanta facilidad como sí supieran el local exacto de dónde se encontraba cada lugar y eso que cada segundo cambiaba de lugar. Los piratas suben a su barco, el Jolly Roger, y Killian ofrece su mano para ayudar a Emma. Milah ve toda esa escena, llena de celos.

-Gracias- dice Emma algo sonrojada y Killian solo sonríe.

-De nada, Swam.

Unos minutos después, el barco empieza a moverse y Emma mira a Nunca Jamás por última vez. Se sentía realmente feliz de haber conseguida escapar y esperaba no tener que volver a ver a Rumpelstiltskin nunca más en su vida. Es más, se aseguraría de liberar a todas las personas que estaban atrapas en Nunca Jamás y de encerrar a Rumpelstiltskin en un lugar dónde no pueda usar su magia, ni hacerle daño a nadie.

Sonrió al sentir la suave brisa moviendo sus cabellos. Por primera vez desde que llegó a Nunca Jamás, admiró las estrellas en el cielo nocturno y tuvo la sensación que estaban brillando más que nunca. Realmente eran hermosas, Emma siempre veía las estrellas desde su balcón cuando estaba triste, feliz, preocupada, nerviosa. Era como desahogarse.

-Bonita vista, ¿verdad?- pregunta Killian a sus espaldas y ella se da vuelta para mirarlo.

-Sí, nunca había visto a las estrellas brillar con tanta intensidad- responde Emma sonriendo.

-A veces cuando estamos realmente felices, sentimos que todo a nuestro alrededor es hermoso. Por cierto, ¿conoces a alguna constelación?

-No, en realidad, siempre admire a las estrellas, nunca me fije en las constelaciones.

-Son fáciles de encontrar. Mira, Swam- dice Killian y le entrega su telescopio señalándola una dirección. Emma mira a la dirección que señala Killian y consigue ver una constelación.

-Es hermosa- dice Emma sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

-Lo es. Es la constelación Argo Navis. Representa el barco en el que viajó Jasón, un héroe griego, junto a tu tripulación. Por eso su nombre, el barco se llamaba Argo. La constelación Argo Navis está dividida en tres constelaciones, Carina, Puppis, y Vela. Cada una representa alguna parte del Argo, Carina representa la Quilla, Puppis representa la Popa, y Vela representa Vela- explica Killian.

-Es asombroso, de verás, Killian...¿Cómo sabes tanto de constelaciones?

-Cuándo era un niño me gustaban así que las estudiaba casi a diario. Sus historias son muy interesantes, algún día, sí nos volvemos a encontrar, prometo que te contaré todas sus historias. Ahora, será mejor que descanses, te mostraré tu habitación. Espero que no te moleste pero tendrás que compartir habitación con Milah.

-Por mi no hay problema pero no creo que ella piense lo mismo.

-Descuida, ya hablé con ella y dice que está todo bien.


	7. Navegando los Mares

Emma no lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente volvería a su hogar con su familia. Cuando subió al Jolly Roger, Killian le presentó a toda la tripulación.

-Ellos son mi tripulación. Graham Humbert, Will Scarlet, el señor Smee, Víctor Whale, August Booth, Jefferson Hatter, Walsh Mendell , y Milah Shelley . Chicos, ella es Emma Swam, y a partir de ahora, formará parte de nuestra tripulación... Emma, compartirás cabina con Milah y espero que se lleven muy bien. Por cierto, tendrás que cambiarte de ropa. Ningún pirata debe vestir trapos viejos como los campesinos. Milah, ¿te importaría prestarle algo de ropa a Emma?

-No habrá ningún problema, capitán- dice Milah fingiendo una sonrisa pero por dentro, no podía contener su furia. Primero aparecía una desconocida pidiendo que la llevarán a su hogar, luego esa desconocida la enfrenta y humilla frente a sus compañeros, entonces, su novio Killian permite que esa desconocida llamada Emma subiera a bordo del Jolly Roger y ahora le pedía que compartiera su habitación y sus cosas con ella. ¿Quién se creía esa tal Emma Swan?

Emma y Milah fueron a su cabina. Al entrar en ella, Emma se sorprendió al no ver ninguna cama, ni siquiera un colchón en el suelo. La cabina era demasiado pequeña pero ellas podían moverse sin chocarse, ni molestarse. Lo único que Emma veía en la cabina era una hamaca marrón y un ropero también marrón.

-Bien, a partir de ahora, compartiremos cabina. Acostúmbrate- dice Milah abriendo su ropero y sacando ropa al azar para darle a Emma.-Cámbiate y sube a cubierta cuando estés lista. No demores.

Después de decir eso, Milah sale de la cabina y cierra la puerta. Emma se saca su vestido y se pone una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco de cuero azul, un pantalón de cuero negro, guantes de cuero negros, y botas de cuero negro hasta las rodillas.

 _"Tienen un gusto por el cuero de forma exagerada"_ piensa Emma mientras se ponía las botas. Mira su vestido tirado en el piso y decide cortar un pedazo para usarlo para recoger su pelo en una cola baja. Luego de eso, sale de la cabina y sube a cubierta. Al llegar a allá, se encuentra con todos los piratas esperándola.

-Al fin llegas- dice Milah como sí la hubieran estado esperando por horas pero solo fueron 10 minutos.

-Como sea...Emma, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- le pregunta Killian.- En la taberna dijiste que querías volver con tu familia. Pues bien, ¿dónde está tu familia?

-En el Bosque Encantado- responde Emma.

-El Bosque Encantado...-repite Killian pensativo- está a semanas de acá. Quizá cuatro semanas, cinco a más tardar, me refiero, en caso de tormentas.

-¿Cinco semanas? ¡No puedo esperar tanto! Es más de un mes.

-Lo lamento, Swam, pero no hay manera de ir más rápido- dice Killian.

-Está bien- Emma suspira resignada. Sabía que él no podía hacer milagros al igual que todas las personas así que no estaría bien enfadarse con él.

-A Killian se le olvidó mencionar que tendremos que pasar por un reino antes de partir al Bosque Encantado- dice Milah.

-¿Qué reino?- pregunta Emma sin entender.

-Un reino llamado Wonderland. Descuida, solo recogeremos algunas cosas allá y partiremos enseguida- asegura Killian con una sonrisa aunque eso no tranquilizaba a Emma. Ella nunca oyó hablar de Wonderland y eso era extraño ya que al ser una princesa le habían enseñado todos los reinos.

-¿Wonderland? Nunca he oído hablar de el.

-La mayoría de las personas no lo conocen- dice uno de los piratas que Emma identificó como August.

-¿Por qué?

-Es difícil llegar hasta el. Se cambia de lugar muy seguido por eso todas las personas no lo consideran exactamente un reino- explica Graham.

-¿Cómo es posible que se cambie de lugar? ¡Es un reino, es grande! ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se de cuenta?

-Magia. Wonderland es el reino de la magia. Todo lo que hay en el es magia. Por supuesto, también viven muchas personas en el- dice August.

-¡¿Magia?!- Emma ya no quería ir a Wonderland. La magia solo trae problemas, según ella. Emma quiere tener la menor relación posible con la magia y prefiere huir de ella. Pensaba que por más que suplicase, los piratas igual la llevarían a Wonderland.

-Sí, magia- dice Milah como si Emma fuera una completa tonta. Ese comentario ofendió a Emma pero ella no lo demostró ya que sabía que ese era el objetivo de Milah. Hacerla enfadar.

-Wonderland es mi tierra natal al igual que la de Jefferson- explica Will.

-¿Ustedes usan magia?

-Claro que no. Las personas que viven en Wonderland no tienen poderes mágicos. Todos los objetos de Wonderland son mágicos, no las personas. Pero ellas usan esos objetos- explica Jefferson algo triste. La mención de Wonderland lo dejó triste.

-¿Jefferson...? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Emma preocupada al verlo triste.

-Esperaba jamás tener que volver a Wonderland- dice Jefferson- pero veo que siempre me perseguirá. Nadie puede huir de sus raíces, Emma.

-¿Qué ha pasado en Wonderland, Jefferson?

-Es una larga historia...Solo diré que estar ahí me trae recuerdos muy dolorosos...Sin ofender, pero no me siento preparado para contarte eso.

-Descuida, comprendo. Recién nos conocemos.

-Ya es de noche. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar ya que mañana deberíamos llegar alrededor del mediodía a Wonderland.

-Está bien. Que descanses- dice Emma y se dirige a su cabina. Al llegar a allá, se sorprende de no encontrar a Milah. Inmediatamente supo el motivo. Milah era novia de Killian, de seguro, estaría con él. Ese solo pensamiento le dolía a Emma y ella no sabía porque. A penas conocía a Killian y él ya le causaba un inmenso dolor.

 _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ se pregunta Emma acomodándose en la hamaca marrón que Milah había puesto para ella. No pudo dormir muy bien esa noche. Luego de una hora tratando de dormirse, escuchó la puerta de la cabina abriéndose. Al girarse para ver quién era, vio a Milah.

-¿Emma..?- pregunta Milah sorprendida al verla despierta.-¿Qué haces despierta?

-No puedo dormir. Esto es algo incómodo, sin ofender...¿Dónde estabas tu?

-Yo... No te debo explicaciones. Soy tu superior, más bien, todos los piratas de este barco son tus superiores, especialmente, Killian, él es el capitán.

-Que humor...- susurra Emma sarcástica pero Milah no consigue escucharla.- Entonces, ¿soy inferior a todos ustedes solo porque no sé nada sobre piratas? ¿Por qué no decidí ser pirata? ¿Por qué soy una invitada?

-Deberías estar agradecida de ser invitada. Killian es bondadoso con sus aliados y compañeros pero es despiadado con sus enemigos. Aún no entiendo cómo es posible que él haya accedido a llevarte a tu reino.

-Ni yo pero le estoy agradecida- dice Emma y por primera vez desde que Milah llegó a la cabina, se fijó en su aspecto. Llevaba su chaleco en la mano y la camisa desabotonada los primeros botones. Su pelo estaba desordenado y se veía cansada. Emma no precisó ser muy inteligente para entender lo que había pasado...Ella estaba con Killian haciendo el amor.

-Deberías- dice Milah y se acomoda en su hamaca dándole la espalda a Emma.

-Este será un largo viaje- se dice Emma para sí misma y vuelve a tratar de dormir. Luego de media hora, finalmente logra conciliar el sueño.

Es despertada por Milah al día siguiente.

-¡Oye! Despierta, niña. Estás muy lejos de ser la bella durmiente. Ojalá fuera así y durmieras por 100 años- dice Milah sacudiéndola para despertarla. Emma no reaccionaba, estaba en un profundo sueño. Milah suspiro resignada y tiró a Emma de su hamaca.

-¡Oye!- grita Emma y se levanta del suelo furiosa.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No te debo explicaciones, niña, pero seré considerada esta vez. No despertabas y esa fue la única forma de que lo hicieras- dice Milah secamente. Emma gruñe por lo bajo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9 de la mañana. El desayuno está servido- avisa Milah y sube a cubierta dejando a Emma sola.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?- se pregunta Emma vistiéndose. Se puso la misma ropa que el día anterior.- ¿Por qué me llama "niña"? Tengo 18 años y ¿cuántos años tiene ella? ¿21? ¿22? También es joven.

Luego de vestirse, Emma sube a desayunar y se encuentra con una gran mesa en la cubierta con todos los piratas sentados alrededor de ella. La mesa estaba llena de comida y todas las sillas estaban ocupadas. La única silla libre, para la mala suerte de Emma, estaba al lado de Milah. Se sentó en esa silla mientras todos los piratas conversaban amistosamente como sí se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Todos nosotros tenemos algo en común- le dice Killian.- Todos tenemos un pasado triste del cual huimos.

Al oír eso, Emma entendió por qué los piratas se llevaban tan bien. Ellos comprendían el dolor de los demás y lo superaban juntos. Los piratas no eran personas tan malas como sus padres siempre le habían dicho.

-¡Disfruten la comida!- exclama Killian parándose y alzando su copa.- Debido al buen tiempo, llegaremos a Wonderland dentro una hora.

Todos los piratas gritan felices. La aventura de Emma como pirata recién empezaba.


	8. Wonderland

Emma se sentía nerviosa, más que nerviosa, aterrada. La magia fue la causante de todos sus problemas, por su culpa sus padres pasaron sin noticias de ella por 7 meses aunque para ella solo fuera una semana. Emma odiaba la magia, le temía...Y, a pesar de eso, iba a ir al lugar con más magia del mundo. En realidad, un lugar hecho totalmente de magia. Emma no se sentía segura y quería acabar eso cuando ni siquiera había empezado.

Cuanto más se acercaban, más nervios tenía Emma. No sabía como era posible que su corazón aún no hubiera explotado de tanto latir.

-¡Llegaremos a Wonderland dentro 10 minutos, capitán!- exclama Graham. Emma suspiró profundamente al oír eso, tratando de acalmar su alocado corazón. Ella deseaba que esos 10 minutos fueran eternos pero, para su desgracia, pasaron muy rápido y cuando Emma se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado a Wonderland.

Al bajarse del barco, Emma no sabía que pensar de ese reino. Por ser un reino hecho totalmente de magia, por lógica debía ser loco. Sin embargo, lo que tenía enfrente era totalmente inesperado. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa y Killian rió al verla.

-¡Vaya, Swan! Parece que nunca has visto magia con tus propios ojos. Este será el reino más especial que conocerás- dice Killian. Emma no supo si Killian dijo "especial" por ser un sueño hecho realidad o una pesadilla peor que el infierno. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la primera opción.

-Por supuesto que he visto magia. Sufrí mucho por culpa de la magia- se defiende Emma.

-No, nunca conociste la magia, Emma Swan. Lo que conociste fue la magia oscura de Rumpelstiltskin, la magia más cruel y despiadada que puedas conocer. Rumpelstiltskin no siempre fue así, tan...Malo y horrible, mejor dicho, él no es así. La crueldad que viste, no es él, es la magia que lo manipula, lo controla. No lo odies, odia a la magia oscura... No tienes nada que temer aquí, Swan, Wonderland está hecho de magia pura.

-¿Aquí viven personas?- pregunta Emma curiosa. Sí es un reino hecho con magia, entonces, las personas normales no podían llevar una vida...Normal.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Solo que son personas especiales, por así decirlo. Todos son muy buenos con los visitantes y tienen algún don especial... La única villana que encontrarás aquí es la Reina de Corazones y sus aliados.

-¿La Reina de Corazones?

-Es tan cruel como Rumpelstiltskin- dice Will. Él tenía un pasado doloroso por culpa de la Reina de Corazones. Will vivía feliz con sus padres aunque llevaban una vida pobre. Para ayudarlos, Will le pidió ayuda a la Reina de Corazones sin que sus padres sepan. Sin embargo, ésta lo traicionó y mató a sus padres. También obligó a Will a servirla como Sota de Corazones. Por surte, Will consiguió escapar de Wonderland y, en su escape, se encontró con la tripulación de Killian.

-Ya veo...Por cierto, ¿qué venimos a buscar aquí?

-Materiales. Nuestro barco puede volar, fue gracias a eso que logramos salir de Nunca Jamás, sin embargo, necesita ciertos materiales para poder volar. Wonderland es el único lugar dónde podemos conseguirlos. Tenemos que renovarlos cada 10 años. También buscamos nuevos mapas. Nuestros mapas son mágicos por sí no lo notaste. Son hechos en Wonderland. Además, también necesitamos comida y, lo creas o no, Wonderland tiene excelentes comidas.

-Entiendo, así que, básicamente, ¿vinimos a un reino de magia para obtener materiales para poder volar, mapas mágicos, y comida?- pregunta Emma algo molesta. Pensaba que sería algo urgente como recoger algo realmente valioso o buscar a alguien. Sinceramente, le había parecido un desperdicio ese viaje. ¿Para que renovar las velas sí casi nunca las usan? ¿Para qué un mapa mágico cuando tienen una colección de mapas comunes y corrientes? ¿Para qué comida de Wonderland cuando podrían haber ido a cualquier reino más cercano para buscar comida? La paciencia de Emma estaba al límite.

-Sí lo pones así suena como un desperdicio- dice Victor.- Creo que estás malinterpretando todo. Para ti, un mapa mágico no debe tener ninguna importancia pero lo necesitamos porque cambia constantemente.

-¿A qué te refieres con "cambia constantemente"?

-A que puede localizar otros barcos u otras rutas más cercanas a un reino, por ejemplo.

 _"Bien, el mapa mágico tal vez no sea un total desperdicio después de todo"_ piensa Emma.

Siguieron avanzando y Emma quedaba cada vez más sorprendida con ese reino. En cierto modo, era magnífico y parecía un sueño. Los árboles tenían ojos y podían hablar, las flores cantaban, los animales eran libres y felices. Luego de caminar un rato, finalmente llegaron a una aldea.

Fueron recibidos por una amable joven rubio que se presentó como Alicia.

-Bienvenidos a Wonderland. Deben estar cansados de tanto viajar, piratas, ¿quieren té?- ofrece la chica con una bandeja en las manos. Emma estaba más que confundida y no encontraba ninguna lógica a lo que estaba asiento. Estaba usando un hongo como silla y otro mucho más grande como mesa. Cada pirata estaba sentado en un hongo chico y se acomodaron perfectamente alrededor del gran hongo-mesa. Alicia estaba sirviéndoles té.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Alicia- agradece Killian y Alicia se sonroja.

-No hay de que, capitán Killian, no hay muchos visitantes en Wonderland así que tratamos con toda atención posible a los pocos que vienen. Es una suerte encontrar Wonderland.

-Realmente, es una suerte encontrar este reino- dice Milah dando un sorbo a su té.

-Todo ha cambiado...-dice Alicia y su mirada se entristece.- La Reina de Corazones está más cruel y despiadada que nunca. Los jardines reales eran para todas las personas que vivían aquí, yo siempre iba a verlos cuando era niña. Eran hermosos, llenos de rosas rojas, blancas... Sin embargo, todo ha cambiado. Los jardines solo pueden ser visitados por la Reina de Corazones, o su hija, la Princesa Roja. Cualquier otra persona que se acerque a los jardines será condenada a muerte. Mi padre se metió en esos jardines una vez y la Reina de Corazones lo descubrió...No sé que fue de él...Por favor, piratas, ¡se los ruego! ¡Salven a mi padre!

-Alicia...-susurra Emma conmovida con su historia. Ella era una princesa y sabía que la obligación de la Familia Real siempre será asegurar el bienestar de su reino. No podía creer, ni aceptar, que alguien condené a muerte a personas inocentes por un simple capricho. Esas personas no eran dignas de pertenecer a una Familia Real.

-Tú misma dijiste que la Reina de Corazones condenaba a muerte a todos los que se acercaban o entraban a su jardín, entonces, ¿por qué nos pides que salvemos a tu padre?- pregunta Milah.

-¡Milah! No seas insensible- la reprocha Emma molesta.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para juzgarme? No eres más que una niña de 18 años que aún no ha aceptado lo realidad en la que se encuentra. No sé quién eres pero tienes que aceptarlo, tú "cuento de hadas" terminó y ahora estás en el "infierno"- dice Milah.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- grita Emma molesta.- Hay gente sufriendo, ¡Alicia está sufriendo! A ti no te importa nadie. ¿Quién te crees tú? Yo tampoco sé nada sobre ti y no por eso te reprocho ni te humillo. Estoy segura que tu pasado debe ser realmente doloroso como para que pienses así, Milah.

Molesta, Emma se levanta de su hongo-silla y se va de ahí escuchando los gritos de todos los piratas, excepto Milah, y de Alicia. Sin embargo, no se detiene y sigue corriendo. No sabía a dónde ir, solo sabía que quería desaparecer de ahí en ese mismo instante. Quería con todas sus fuerzas despertar en su cómoda cama como sí lo que estuviera viviendo fuera solo un sueño, o mejor, una pesadilla.

Emma estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras corría que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con un extraño hombre.

-¡Alto ahí, extranjera!- exclama el hombre de armadura plateada no muy feliz de verla.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Emma confundida y parándose ya que por el choque, había caído sentada.

-¡Las preguntas las hago yo!

-Está bien- dice Emma porque sabía que no llegaría a nada con esa discusión.

-¡Responde! ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-Mi nombre es Emma Swan. Tengo 18 años y estoy con unos piratas de visita a Wonderland.

-¿Piratas? ¡Los piratas no son bienvenidos en Wonderland!

-¿Ah, no? Mire, señor caballero, todo esto es un gran error. La verdad, estaba atrapada en Nunca Jamás y conseguí escaparme con los piratas. Ellos me prometieron llevarme de regreso a mi reino pero antes tenían que pasar por acá.

-¡Mentiras! Un pirata nunca será de confianza. Todo lo que hace lo que hace por beneficio propio.

-Bueno, yo también pensaba eso pero te aseguro que la tripulación del Jolly Roger no es así...Ellos son diferentes.

-¡Piratas siempre serán piratas!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- exclama un hombre con cara de pocos amigos montado en su caballo marrón. Detrás de él, habían dos caballeros con la misma armadura que él que Emma estaba hablando, uno en cada lado.

-¡Mi lord! Está chica acá dice que vino a acompañar a piratas- responde el caballero.

-¿Piratas? Los piratas son inaceptables en Wonderland. No permitiremos semejante verguenza, no nos rebajaremos como otros reinos lo hacen al permitir su entrada.

-Disculpe, lord...- comienza Emma algo nerviosa.- No quiero sonar egoísta o entrometida pero, ¿qué será de mi?

-¿De ti? Se nota a leguas que no eres una verdadera pirata aún así...¡Llévenla con la Reina de Corazones!

-¿Qué?- exclama Emma pero es demasiado tarde. Los dos guardias bajan de sus respectivos caballos y atrapan a Emma subiéndola a uno de los caballos después de atarle las manos.


	9. La Reina de Corazones

_"¿En qué lío me he metido?"_ se preguntaba Emma mientras se maldecía una y otra vez por las decisiones que tomaba. Primero, para escapar de Baelfire, se fue a la terraza y se encontró con Rumpelstiltskin, quién le ofreció una "salida fácil" para sus problemas. Luego, descubrió que era una trampa y quedó atrapada en Nunca Jamás por una semana (aunque, en realidad, fueron 7 meses). Más tarde, logró escapar de ahí con la ayuda de la tripulación del Jolly Roger. Después, discutía con Milah y volvía a escapar. Ahora, fue atrapada por los guardias de la Reina de Corazones.

No importa desde que punto de vista se mirase su situación, la conclusión sería siempre la misma: estaba en problemas por su cobardía. En las dos situaciones, se había escapado y en las dos situaciones, fue capturada.

Finalmente, el caballo se detuvo frente a un gran castillo. Emma había visto muchos castillo a lo largo de su vida pero este había llamado su atención debido a su...Peculiar decoración.

 _"Esto es Wonderland, no debo sorprenderme"_ pensó Emma y el guardia que iba atrás de ella en el caballo, bajó de este y agarró la cuerda que estaba atada a las manos de Emma.

-Camina. La Reina de Corazones espera- ordena el hombre y empieza a caminar tirando con fuerza la cuerda de Emma. Ella no tenía más opción que caminar, de lo contrario, terminaría con horribles marcas o, directamente, sin manos por culpa de la fuerza que ejercía ese hombre.

-Por cierto, no sé tu nombre- dice Emma tratando de iniciar una conversación. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese instante. Distraer al guardia que la sujetaba y a los otros dos que iban unos cuantos pasos más adelantados que ellos.

-Mi nombre es Jacob- responde simplemente el guardia.- Guarda silencio sí no quieres que te corte la lengua.

Emma no dijo otra palabra porque pudo notar que Jacob hablaba enserio. Por la peculiaridad de Wonderland, supuso que su método para cortar lenguas no incluía una espada o un cuchillo.

Subieron una escalera en forma de caracol y llegaron a una especie de fiesta aunque para Emma, esa era la fiesta más rara que hubiera estado. Las personas vestían vestidos del siglo XVIII.

Emma visualizó a una mujer con un horrible antifaz sentada en el trono y rodeada de guardias. Supuso de inmediato que esa mujer era la Reina de Corazones.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta la mujer al verla. Emma traga en seco al notar el tono que usó al referirse a ella. Parecía con que la odiaba solo con verla. Emma no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué era reina. Una verdadera reina debe anteponer las necesidades de su reino antes que sus propios deseos. Esa mujer parecía egoísta y no era digna de ser reina.

-Es una extranjera que encontramos, majestad- dice el guardia que agarraba la cuerda haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Qué hace una extranjera aquí? ¡Mírenla bien! Es un peligro para Wonderland- exclama la Reina de Corazones. Sí las miradas matasen, Emma estaría muerta en ese mismo instante.

-Lo sabemos, majestad, ¿qué haremos con ella?

-¡Cortenle la cabeza!- ordena la Reina de Corazones levantándose de su trono. Emma, que había bajado la mirada por un instante, levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la orden.

-¡Ni siquiera lo intenten!- grita Emma y todos los presentes la miran horrorizados por su osadía en desafiar a la Reina de Corazones.

 _"Está mujer es reina solo porque es temida"_ piensa Emma mirando de forma desafiante a la Reina de Corazones.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- pregunta la Reina de Corazones caminando alrededor de Emma, examinándola.- ¿Una simple extranjera sin magia quiere desafiar a una reina? ¡La realeza no es un juego, niña!- luego de decir eso, la Reina de Corazones le da una bofetada a Emma tan fuerte que hace que ella se caiga. Se levanta enseguida.

-¡Claro que no lo es! Lo sé porque yo soy una princesa... Yo, Emma Charming, Princesa de el Bosque Encantado y primera hija del Rey David Charming y la Reina Nieves Charming, afirmo que tu eres una verguenza para la realeza. ¡Wonderland merece una mejor reina!

Para sorpresa de Emma, la Reina de Corazones no se molesta por lo que dice y se ríe.

-Vaya, nunca esperé encontrarme con una princesa de otro reino algún día. Casualidades de la vida- dice y toma el mentón de Emma, levantándolo para verla mejor.- Puedes ser una princesa, no lo dudo, tienes el porte de una pero, evidentemente, no la educación apropiada. Primera regla, una princesa siempre estará detrás de la reina. Segunda regla, una princesa jamás puede desafiar a la reina de otro reino porque eso significaría empezar una guerra entre ambos reinos y ninguna de las dos queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Esa mujer sonaba tan cínica que Emma, por un momento, tuvo el impulso de golpearla pero odiaba admitir que ella tenía razón. Una princesa jamás podrá hacer algo contra una reina.

-Seré piadosa y no te denunciaré al Bosque Encantado por tu impertinencia...¡Al calabozo!- ordena la Reina de Corazones y el guardia agarra la cuerda que sujetaba a Emma de nuevo.

Al llegar a los calabozos, el guardia abrió una puerta de madera con una pequeña rejilla en la parte superior y tiró a Emma contra el piso. Cerró la puerta enseguida sin molestarse en desatar a Emma.

-¡Guardias!- gritó Emma pero nadie vino a ayudarla. No sabía que era peor, Wonderland o Nunca Jamás. Tenían muchas cosas en común aunque no aparentasen, especialmente, el hecho de que dependen de la magia y que son prisiones.

Golpeó una y otra vez la puerta pero no logró abrirla. Nadie aparecía. Todo era un absoluto silencio que aterraba. Por primera vez en su vida, Emma se permitió llorar. Se abrazó a sus piernas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Jamás saldría de esa celda, jamás volvería a ver a su hermano, jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, jamás volvería a ver a Killian, aquel pirata que la había cautivado con su celeste mirada tan profunda como el mar, incluso más bella. Se prometió a sí misma que jamás volvería a huir de algo, que lo enfrentaría sin importar que tan humillante sea. Decidió que sí llegase a tener la oportunidad de regresar al Bosque Encantado, que se casaría con Baelfire. No podía huir más de su destino.

De pronto, escuchó como la puerta se destrababa y se abría. Sorprendida, Emma se levantó prácticamente de un salto y vio a una chica rubia usando un vestido rojo. Le sorprendió aún más ver que esa chica rubia tenía cierto parecida con la Reina de Corazones...¿Sería pariente suyo?

-Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder, Emma Swan- exclama la chica. Emma obedece y sale de la celda siguiendo a la chica que iba delante y vigilaba cada esquina para asegurarse que no venía ningún guardia.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué me salvaste?- pregunta Emma.

-Mi nombre es Anastasia, mejor conocida como la Princesa Roja. Soy la única hija de la Reina de Corazones- responde la chica.

-¿¡Su hija!? Entonces, ¿por qué me ayudas a escapar?- pregunta Emma incrédula. Por un momento, la idea de que fuera una trampa y que la Reina de Corazones quisiera cortarle la cabeza apareció en su mente, y quiso volver a su celda pero...Anastasia le parecía sincera y diferente a su madre. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-Vine a ayudarte a escapar porque Jefferson me lo pidió.

-¿Jefferson? ¡Espera! ¿Los piratas vinieron a rescatarme?- eso sí que no se lo esperaba Emma. Pensaba que cuando un hombre era dejado atrás, no volverían por él. Ese era el código pirata que había que respetar. Y ellos lo rompieron para ir a salvarla.

-¡Pues claro! A veces, hay que ignorar las normas para proteger a los que amas. Los piratas te tienen afecto, bueno, la mayoría, excepto Milah. De alguna forma, le desagradas bastante. La verdad, es comprensible. Ella era la única mujer a bordo del Jolly Roger hasta que tú llegaste. Eres hermosa e inteligente, inmediatamente llamaste la atención del capitán Killian Jones.- Al oír eso, Emma se sonrojo pero ya que iba detrás de Anastasia, ella no lo pudo notar.- Milah siempre ha estado enamorada de Killian y te ve como una rival por eso te trata mal.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada! Nunca me insinué para el capitán- se defiende Emma.

-Te creo pero Milah no. Estoy segura que después de esto, su odio y celos aumentarán. A veces, los celos pueden cegar nuestro buen juicio y hacemos cosas impensables e imperdonables.

-Anastasia...¿Tienes algo con Jefferson?- pregunta Emma y Anastasia se detiene de repente sonrojada. Emma choca con ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-qué te hace p-pensar eso, Emma?- pregunta nerviosa Anastasia sin darse vuelta. Estaba muy sonrojada.

-Dijiste que me rescataste porque Jefferson te lo pidió así que supuse que había algo entre ustedes. Hablaste de él con...Cariño.

-No hay nada entre nosotros. Ni nunca habrá...Soy una princesa, Emma, tú también lo eres así que deberías entenderme. Una princesa le pertenece a su reino, no a sí misma. La lealtad hacía el reino siempre será más fuerte que hacía sí misma... Los piratas no tienen rumbo fijo por así decirlo, viven viajando y nunca se quedan por más de un mes en un mismo reino. La vida de los piratas es el mar y la vida de las princesas es su respectivo reino... Conocí a Jefferson cuando era una niña, él me salvó de ser atacada por un oso... Nos hicimos amigos sin que nadie supiera. Yo me enamoré de él y decidí declararme...Pero, ese día el me dijo que se iba con los piratas a buscar respuestas a sus preguntas, ¿quién era? ¿cuál era su destino? Jefferson dijo que estaba seguro que jamás encontraría las respuestas en Wonderland...Yo no quise declararme, tuve miedo de que el abandonara su sueño por mi...No podría soportarlo...

-Ya veo...Tienes razón sobre las princesas. Nuestra vida no es nuestra sino del reino. Suena tan cruel pero es la verdad. Nosotras nacimos con ese destino. Yo también me sentí atraída por un pirata pero...Veo que tienes razón también en eso. Un amor entre un pirata y una princesa es totalmente imposible.


End file.
